


Future Monarch

by ami_ven



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The present catches up with King Jonathan.





	Future Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "thegreylioness"

“Mithros above,” breathed Jonathan, all but collapsing into his desk chair. A pot of ink rattled ominously, teetering at the edge of some very important documents, but fortunately decided to stay upright, even as he slumped forward, elbows on the desk and hands over his face. “I’m going to be a _grandfather_.”

Alanna snorted, completely unsympathetic. “I don’t remember you being this dramatic when Thayet was expecting Roald.”

“I was young and foolish,” the king replied, scowling up at her. “Don’t tell me _you_ were perfectly calm when you found out Aly was pregnant?”

George shrugged. “Our daughter married a man who can turn into a crow. Our expectations were somewhat different.”

“And our grandchildren aren’t heir to the throne,” added Alanna.

“Ah,” said her husband, gently. “I see. Mayhap it was easier, planning for what happens after your reign, planning ahead to Roald’s. But planning for _after_ Roald’s? I imagine you’re finding mortality a little closer than it was yesterday, Your Majesty?”

“We were children only just yesterday,” said Jonathan. “Hiding Alanna’s secret from Uncle Gareth and sneaking out of the palace to drink with the King of the Rogues. It always seemed so far away, the future, being _king_. I thought I had more time, but then Father… And now Roald will have those same worries.”

Alanna rested a hip against his desk. “Roald will be a great father,” she said, seriously. “And a great king. Because he learned from the best.”

Jonathan blinked at her. “When did you get to be so wise?”

She laughed. “George, please tell me you heard that. I need to have a witness, for the next time His Majesty questions my judgement.”

“Every word, lass,” her husband reassured her.

“I already take it back,” the king grumbled.

Alanna grinned. “That’s the spirit.”

THE END


End file.
